Finn's Birthday
by JustAnotherHuman
Summary: It's almost Finn's birthday and he wants to get Quinn back for the special day. It's his one and only wish, but will it come true? I suck at summaries. But this is the only story that can get into my mind right now.
1. Monday Mornings

Finn's birthday is coming in a week and (call him childish and crazy) but he's been thinking of what to wish for on his special day. Wishes may not be real sometimes but, it's worth thinking about right?

And by the way, I don't own Glee

* * *

Finn's POV

"I'm already turning 18 next week mom!" I exclaimed surprised with my mom's reaction.

"I was kidding son! Of course I knew! You don't think I'd ever forget right?" mom said while laughing.

I just grunted loudly and headed upstairs. She's been like this every year since I turned 13. Every time I tried telling her I'll have a little celebration at home, she'll always act all childish telling me she didn't know what was happening. I know it's been 5 years but I never got used to it.

Thinking about it makes me laugh actually. But then a thought came across my mind and I felt a crease on my forehead.

_It's been 2 years since that incident with Quinn… But I can't help but to feel like I still love her…._

I know it's wrong to feel this way since she acted like an insensitive jerk who didn't care about anything, but for some reason, I still LOVE her. I sleep myself to the thought but I didn't feel better in the morning.

The reason? The reason was Quinn. I'd see her again. I'd see her in the arms of Puck looking very happy. Puck and I have been back to the way we were before (Except for all the bullying). And yeah I feel happy for him but, I STILL LOVE QUINN!

So I prepared for the morning, fixed my hair (by the way it looks like I was going to some very formal party) and dressed up in my favorite shirt and my lucky jeans. Quinn loved this shirt, and these were the pants I used on our first date so I was very confident in using them.

I ate my breakfast and headed to school trying to be as confident as ever. I just hope I don't look like the nerve wreck feeling I have inside.

Quinn's POV

I might look like I'm on top of the world again, but I'm not. Yeah I might be head cheerleader again and yeah I might be the one and only woman of Puck (and yes he changed for me) but I still feel like I don't fit in sometimes and Puck is not the one I want..

_I want Finn.. No I need Finn!_

His birthdays coming in a week and I'm excited to see his expression when he sees the surprise me and Rachel had set up for him. (Finn and Rachel broke up at the start of junior year because they decided they were just like brother and sister.)

I fix my hair up into a tight ponytail and fix out the creases on my cheerleading uniform and go out for school. I see Puck's truck out our door and I ride in.

"Hey babe!" he tells me before he leans in to kiss my cheek.

"Hey.." I try my best not to look disappointed. But I never was the best actress.

"Are you alright? You look tired.." he asks with so much care in his voice that it made me melt so much before. But not anymore.

"I'm alright. Let's just get to school." I tell him with a smile.

He nods and drives smoothly into the school's driveway.

I kiss Puck before we get out of the car and we part our ways. He needed to head for the field and I needed to go to my locker. I've been so hopeful since my locker was right next to Finn's.

And I wasn't disappointed. Finn was there trying to figure out what notebook to bring. He's only like this when he's got something on his mind but he looked very handsome. He was wearing the shirt that I liked so much because it made me feel so good when I looked at it. I wake up from my daydream and I start to open my locker.

Unfortunately it won't budge. I think the sight of Finn just made me get a temporary amnesia. That thought almost made me smile to myself but I was too mad to smile. So instead I knock on my locker hard and I turn around to leave, but then I felt strong hands hold my wrist.

"Hey are you alright?" asked the familiar angelic voice.

I turn around and smile at him brightly, "Yeah I'm fine! But my locker won't open.." I trail off and start feeling bad again.

But then he moves his hand from my wrist to my own hands and he pulls me gently.

"Come on, we'll fix this." We get to my locker and he asks me for my combination. Not like he didn't know, my combination has always been out anniversary. He smiles when I tell him what it is and he opens the lock. I guess I was just too tense earlier.

"I see you still kept it as your combo." He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well yeah. It's always been stuck in my head." I smiled and hugged him.

He wasn't mad or surprised. He just hugged me back.

"I miss you Finn." I tell him on the verge of breaking down to tears.

I bury my head into his chest and sobs silently so he won't hear. He pulls my chin up gently so I'll turn facing him.

"I miss you too Quinn." He smiles weakly and hugs me again.

But then the bell rings so I get my books and I tell him goodbye before I left for my next class. I smile on my way in the hallways and hum quietly to myself. I meet with Puck in the middle of the hallway and we walk to class together. So for now I'll just imagine that Puck's arms was Finn's.

_But I'm done with all the imagining._

_

* * *

_

There. THIS WAS SO CHEESY I KNOW! But it'll get serious on the next chapters Reviews are love


	2. Uncomfortable silence

This is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this one. In this one, I'll have some sides of Puckleberry

* * *

Rachel's POV

Yeah I know that Finn and I were over months ago but, deep inside, I still love him. But I need to respect what he wants. And he wants Quinn. No, he NEEDS Quinn. (Well that's what he told me.) So I'll just go by his decision.

I see him with Quinn near their lockers. He seems so happy and at ease when he's with Quinn. And just for that I feel happy too. Or at least I make myself feel happy.

The bell rings and I walk to my next class and hope my day won't be such a bunk like everyday since Finn and I broke up…

Puck's POV

I know Quinn and I are together, and that I promised I'd stay good and faithful, but I can't! But it's been looking pretty good. The only bad thing I did was look at Rachel's ass. Well that was bad enough considering I'm over Rachel! I never even liked her too much.

_Well that's what I think. I'm not really sure.._

That's why I'm here on my seat looking so bored while Quinn went off about our Science project. I want to listen to Quinn but I still don't give a damn about school!

"So maybe we should just do it as simple as that right Puck? Puck? Puck you're not even listening to me!" she gets mad and transfers to the empty seat in the back.

I scan the room for someone to pull over to my side to talk to. I don't see anybody who can sit with me but then I notice someone wasn't there.

"She's probably still in the hallways snogging with Finn." I mutter to myself. But then I see her halfway in the door saying her last goodbye's to Finn. It's not that I'm jealous but damn! Rachel was more than I thought!

So she sits next to me (just because there were no more seats left) and sat there uncomfortably. I grunted to try to get her attention but it didn't work, so I just focused on the lesson and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

There! :) It was short but I'll update another one later on :)


	3. It will be the day

This is chapter 3. Gonna update 2 times today because there was a blackout in our village for 3 days! 3 EFFING DAYS!

* * *

Quinn's POV:

I saw Finn with Rachel before classes started (they were now 'bestfriends' but I still can sense a flame there). And it just hurts so much! But I resist it by looking at the board. Then I get a glance of Puck who seems to be checking Rachel out. I'm so glad he's being distracted by Rachel (or well I hope he is) because I really need him to get off my back..

Classes start just in time and Rachel sat on the chair next to Puck.

_Good._

I thought in my head while listening to our teacher go off about how much we need to shut up when he talks.

_We weren't even noisy…_

Finally, the bell rings and we get to go for lunch. I see Finn by his locker. He seems to be waiting for Rachel.

_Again._

But I just brush the thought off and head for my own locker to get my things. I pass by Finn when he calls my name.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

I turn to him with a bright smile, "Yeah sure." I tell him with a warm smile.

He smiles back at me awkwardly and he starts to talk, "I'm having a party at my house on Saturday so I was wondering if you could come.."

"Oh sure! It's almost your birthday!" I tell him with a warmer smile (if that was possible)

"Yeah!" he smiles at me again and now it's a genuine smile. "I'm so glad you remembered! And I'm hoping to see you at my house okay?"

"Of course Finn!" I smile at him while I bid him my 'see you later' and I leave with a big smile on my face. I see him wave back at me as he turns back to his locker.

"Saturday will be my day." I mutter to myself as I head to the cafeteria.

Finn's POV

Thank goodness I finally got to ask her to come! I need to prepare myself for Saturday! I'm finally gonna get her back! Oh please good Lord help me.

I see Rachel walk my way and I close my locker so we can go for lunch.

"Hey Rach!" I greet her with a hug.

"Hi Finn. Someone seems to be in a good mood today!"

"Yeah. I finally asked Quinn to come to my party. I'm hoping Saturday will finally be the day I get her back." I smile so much I hurt my jaw. But it doesn't matter because that smile is for Quinn. It'll always be for Quinn.

"Well I just hope that attitude will last for glee today! You're going to perform today right?" she asks while we walk to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the glee club.

But then I realize, Quinn and Puck doesn't go with the glee club for lunch. Puck thinks it's dumb that we always go together. That makes me think I hate Puck, but the only reason why I hate him is because I feel he's trying to take Quinn away from me.

I groan at the thought and continue walking until I see something that stops me at my tracks. Puck and Quinn are sitting with us today. And they're sitting away from each other. So I jog fast to get the seat next to Quinn. I manage to squeeze in as I see Puck glare at me.

"Quinn, you two are here? Since when?" I softly whisper to her..

"Oh I forced Puck to come. He's so boring when we're t lunch." She answers.

I laugh a bit and just smile at her throughout the whole lunch hour. And when the bell rings, we walk together to our next class. We do have Spanish together. So we leave everyone behind and go straight to class.

"You left Puck behind." I say bitterly when I realize the thought.

"Oh I know." She answers while she smiles at me.

"Ok?" I just mutter that under my breath to avoid questions. We get to class and we sat beside each other, not talking through the whole class, but it was very comfortable sitting only inches away from each other.

* * *

There! Getting some Fuinn interaction on this one :-bd Reviews please :) Comments, suggestions, hate revs. Anything will do :)


	4. Time to break it off

Chapter 4! Enjoy and please review

Puck's POV

Damn it! Quinn left me again. Well she does have Spanish while I have Math. Damn another class with Berry.

But then she cuts me off my trail of thoughts, "Noah, why don't we just walk to class together? It's clear Quinn and Finn had already left for Spanish."

I just sigh and nod to agreement. Just so she'd end her rant. But then, I realized I enjoyed being around her.

When we arrived at our classroom, I suggested that I sit next to her.

"There might be a test, and no one's nice enough to let me copy anymore. So can I sit next to you? Please?" I asked..

She nods to agreement enthusiastically and smiles at me.

"Cool." I reply to her non-verbal but obvious reaction.

_She wants a piece of Puckzilla.._

I just smirk at the thought the whole time. And at the same time, I pass her small notes of questions. Like we're just getting to know each other, and to my luck, she keeps on bringing her replies in.

Rachel's POV

Damn! I think I might be developing feelings for Puck! I just hate his 'I'm too cool to be seen with people like you' attitude. I mean, he can be a gentleman when he wants to but, dating Mercedes for popularity? Sexting Santana for his own pleasure? I don't want a guy like that. I'm high maintenance.

Maybe that's one of the reasons Finn and I broke up.

Finns cute, nice and very caring but.. He quit glee for football, he told me he loved me when he was claimed to be the father of Quinn's baby. He's just not perfect…

My trail of thought were disturbed by notes being passed by Puck. And by reading this one, it got me off guard.

"Do you still have feelings for Finn? I'm just curious. :)"

I didn't even know what to say.. It's like he was reading my mind so I just wrote down:

'Well, he's my friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship…'

A few minutes later he returned the paper back to me

"So do you?"

'I guess yeah, but not as much as I did before. "

I give him back the paper and looks over to him. Whereas he's smiling at me after reading the note.

Puck's POV

I smile at her shortly after reading the note.

YES I MAY HAVE A CHANCE.

But I still need to break it off with Quinn. The bell rang and we headed for our next class, where, Rachel, Quinn, Finn and I are all taking together.

* * *

There it is. Please review. I am really desperate for suggestions. I'm running out of ideas!


	5. Check Yes Juliet

Chapter 5! Enjoy and please review

* * *

Finn's POV

Quinn and I walk together to our next class and we see Rachel and Puck sitting next to each other. Puck greets me but he seems to have forgotten about Quinn.

"Hey." I answer him.

"Dude, I need to ask you something.." he starts off.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I reply with an awkward smile.

"Well Finn, we're cool right?" he asks me nervously.

"Yeah Puck, we're cool." I try to reassure him but deep inside me, I feel a little bad about not being true about it. I mean yeah Puck and I are cool but, he's still with Quinn which makes it very uncomfortable.

"And you're not with Rachel anymore right? I mean, you don't have feelings for her?" he asks me nervously again._  
_

"Yeah. I don't have feelings for her, maybe except the love I have for her as a sister. But there's nothing more.." the teacher comes in when I was about to ask why he asked.

He saw the confused look on my face and whispered.

_I'll tell you later._

Puck's POV

Thank goodness. Finn and I are officially friends again. Well I really hope we are. I know he has feelings for Quinn, and I'm gonna tell him that I have feelings for Rachel.

See? It's a win-win. He might get Quinn and I might get Rachel. It's a might win but still, there's a chance right?

Quinn's POV

I was planning on sitting next to Finn again but then Puck pulled him down to a next to him. I was left on sitting next to Berry.

"Quinn.." she called me in a whispery voice.

"What?"

"I need to ask you something.."

"Ask quickly Berry."

She nods and starts her question "Well, don't get mad.. But do you have feelings for Puck? Even in the slightest?"

I shake my head aggressively "I don't.. I mean he's sweet and all but.. I just don't" a small tear rolls down my cheek and I guess I wasn't fast enough to wipe it off.

Finn saw me cry. Good thing the bell rang and we were off to Glee.

But before Glee, we had free period. So I went to the library and tried to get my mind off things. It didn't work.

I was still crying when Finn found me inside the library..

"Quinn? You alright?" I felt his arms wrap around me as he says that.

I give in and cries on his chest quietly. "I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore"

"Shh. Don't worry. I'll always be here ok?" he tells me as he helps me stand up.

"Ok." I nod, still crying on his chest.

"It's already time. We might be late for Glee."

I pull away from his embrace and smiles at him warmly.

"Ok."

We walk to Glee together hand in hand laughing about the most random things.

Finn's POV

Having Quinn in my arms, laughing about anything felt so natural. It felt like home. I love Quinn and I'm never giving up on her.

We walk in the room with all the glee clubbers looking at us.

I look at our hands.

_Oh wait. _

I realized our hands were still intertwined so I quickly pulled away. I saw Quinn's smile turn into a frown.

So instead, I wrap my arm around her and lead her to the empty chair near the corner. We sat together and I just kept my arm around her.

Mr. Scheuster called on me and I immediately stepped on the center. As the music started, I let it flow over my head.

I looked over at Quinn before I started singing.

_Check yes Juliet__  
__Are you with me__  
__Rain is falling down on the sidewalk__  
__I won't go until you come outside__  
__Check yes Juliet kill the limbo__  
__I'll keep tossing rocks at your window__  
__There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes__  
__Here's how we do__  
__Run baby run__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
__Run baby run, forever will be__  
__You and me_

_Check yes Juliet__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__Wishing wanting yours for the taking__  
__Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye__  
__Check yes Juliet__  
__Here's the countdown:__  
__3,2,1 you fall in my arms now__  
__They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes__  
__Here's how we do__  
__Run baby run__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
__Run baby run, forever will be__  
__You and me_

_We're flying through the night__  
__We're flying through the night__  
__Way up high__  
__The view from here is getting better with you__  
__By my side_

_Run baby run__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
__Run baby run, forever will be__  
__Run baby run, don't ever look back__  
__They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
__Run baby run, forever will be__  
__You and me__  
__You and me_

She smiles at me right after I finished the song and I immediately knew.

_I had a chance_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5 my friends I took some suggestions I got from Chase.M206 and I'm gonna put it on the next chapters. Keep reviewing


	6. Express yourself

Chapter 6! Enjoy and please review

* * *

Puck's POV

Damn! Finn did that pretty well. Not just the singing but the he obviously expressed his feelings through the song. Just reminds of how much I can do that too.

_Flashback:_

_I felt bad about telling Quinn that we should name our baby Jack Daniels so I knew I had to do something. Apparently the solution was right under my nose. All I had to do was express myself through song. And singing Beth for her and our baby was the right thing to do._

It just makes me miss Beth more…

I shrugged the thought off my head and stepped out of the room as soon as Mr. Scheu dismissed us.

Will's POV:

I dismissed the club right after discussing their next assignment. I noticed how bad Puck looked so I decided to go after him.

"Puck?" I follow him inside the boys CR.

"Mr. Scheu, I can't think about this anymore!" he came next to me crying and he buried his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Puck, Puck, what happened?" I asked him before seating him down on the floor.

"I miss Beth.." was all he told me.

"It's alright to miss her Puck. She is your daughter. You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"But I can't tell anyone that! Everyone will think I'm a wimp if I tell anyone that."

"Is your badass reputation more important than expressing your feelings?" I ask him seriously. "You know I've told this once to Quinn.. You may think high school is your life right now, but it's all gonna end. You're gonna graduate, and your reputation won't matter anymore."

He continues his crying but it all ends soon.

"I know Mr. Scheu, but I can't avoid it."

"All you need is someone to express your feelings to Puck, and I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to ok?"

He nods and thanks me before he leaves.

Santana's POV

It's another day gone, another day where I need to go back home, to my family that doesn't even care.

I didn't even bother saying hello to my family. I just went straight upstairs, but then I saw my mom waiting in her room with a bunch of beer bottles.

"Mom?" I went in and approached her fast.

"Santana? There's no hope anymore…" she trailed off and passed out. I knew what was going on.

"Carlos!" I shouted looking for my brother.

"I'm in my room! Mom locked me from the outside!" I ran up to his room and immediately picked his lock.

"Thanks San, where's mom? All she kept telling me earlier was that there was no more hope." He asked me nervously.

"She's in her room." I answered before breaking down on the floor.

"I can't believe she's giving up on us just because of that douche we call dad!" I tell him while he held me tight

"I can't believe it either. But it's her choice. You know mom, she goes for what she thinks would work, she never was practical and both of us know that!"

"I know but still.."

But before I can continue, my phone started ringing. It was Mike..

"San, I need to talk to you, now." He told me in a serious voice.

"Ok." I tell him before hanging up.

* * *

Chapter 6 ends with a cliffhanger! I'll add another chapter continuing this later


	7. Monday nights, drifting off to eternity

Chapter 6! Enjoy and please review

* * *

Mike's POV

I just can't do this anymore. I mean, I really like Santana, it's just that Brittany has this control over me. I know it sounds dumb but it's true! Anyway, Santana's gonna be here in a few minutes so I need to get ready. I told her to meet me at a park nearby so yeah..

"Hey San." I greet her with a smile and a warm hug. Just then I realize she's crying.

"Hey are you alright?" I pull away quickly, wiping her tears away, before enveloping her into another tight hug.

She just shakes her head into my shoulders and cry harder.

"Hey San, it's gonna be alright ok? Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure you'll get through all your problems." I knew what her problem was, it's her family. I can't bring myself to break her heart like this but I have to do it.

She lifts her head up and smiles at me.

"Thanks Mike." She tells me before hugging me again.

This Santana in front of me is different. The Santana Lopez I know wouldn't open up to anyone like this. And to be honest, it's pretty cool seeing her so, breakable. But I can't let that stop me from telling her it's over. So I lead her to a bench nearby and we sit and talk there for a few minutes before I break the news to her.

She finally calms down before I start telling her about me and Britt.

"So San, I need to tell you something.. Please don't get mad.." I start off.

"Go on Mike, you can tell me anything." She holds my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Well, San I'm so sorry, but we need to…. Break it off…"

Santana's POV

I can't believe it. It just hurts too much. I can't believe my man has fallen for _her. _Of all the girls he can fall in love with, he picks _her.._

_I can't believe Mike would ever be in love with Brittany. I never thought she was the type to steal other people's boyfriends. I never thought I could get hurt by the person I trusted so much over the years._

Again, it hurts too much to think about, so I just cry myself to sleep, as the first day of my hell week ends.

* * *

Chapter 6 is pretty short. But I'll make up for it. And btw, up to now, this is just Monday, sorry for the slow story pacing :)


	8. Strawberry Slushie

Chapter 8! Enjoy and please review.

Rachel's POV

Tuesday morning! Looking forward to another day, I start my morning routine. I work out for 30 minutes, take a shower, eat breakfast and brush my teeth. Finish off everything before leaving to go to school.

I walk out the door and walk to my car. To my surprise, I see Puck's truck parked in front, he honks his horn at me and motions for me to join him.

"Good morning Rachel!" he greets me as he opens the door of his truck from the inside.

"Good morning to you too Noah! Someone seems to be in a good mood today!" I tell him as I enter inside his truck.

"How could you possibly tell Rach?" he asks me as he starts his engine.

"Because you called me by my first name.." I tell him shyly before putting on my seatbelt.

"Oh, well that is your name right?" he asks, with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah." I laugh a bit at his weird morning state.

The drive to school was pretty quiet, and it wasn't a comfortable silence at all. Thank god were here..

Puck's POV

God, why do I always have to be such a stupid ass when I'm around her? Why can't I be myself when I'm around her? Hell this is the first time this ever happened to me.

I just better thank god we're here already. I get down first and fast so I can open the door for her and be a total gentleman. I mean it's normal for guys to do that right?

"Thanks Noah." she tells me with that cute and warm smile.

_God that smile! I can't believe I used to slushy her, and do all those stuff to her! I didn't even see how cute she is.._

My thoughts were cut off by the feel of Rachel's hand on my shoulder, Karofsky was approaching and he had a slushy in hand.

"Get behind me.." I whisper into her ear.

She willingly let herself stay by my back without letting go of my arm.

"What Puckerman? You gonna protect Streisand from getting some?" Karofsky asks as he stops in front of us.

"Yeah you got a problem with th-" I was cut off by feeling some strawberry slushy on my face and by the sound of Karofsky's laughing.


End file.
